1. FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to toothbrushes and toothpaste holding and use of in the bath room.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
Many, if not most bathroom toothbrush holders are permanently attached to the wall. This makes them difficult to clean. The toothbrushes are exposed to dust and bugs which is unsanitary. You need both hands to use some holders.
Most users, therefore, would find it desirable to have a toothbrush holder that is bug proof, sanitary, easy to clean and use.